


Sharing is caring

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hand Feeding, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kabedon, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: Coming from the same region made Shosei and Sukai share some food cravings. So when Shosei's mom sent over some takoyaki, Sukai wants to have some, too. Yet there is something else they both secretly crave...
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [（授权翻译）分享就是爱](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022948) by [miowhysoserious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowhysoserious/pseuds/miowhysoserious)



Being both from Kansai made Shosei and Sukai share some food cravings while living in Tokyo with its different food culture now. Sure, you could buy some specialities from their home region in the capital, too, yet it didn’t feel the same. Something that they couldn’t describe properly was missing in the taste and because both of them weren’t the best cooks, recreating their favourite dishes was a challenge - one that usually ended in some kind of failure (& a scolding by Sho for making a mess in the kitchen again). 

So, when Shosei’s mother finally sent some takoyaki to him, Shosei was over the moon. He was craving them since a while and he didn’t expect that his mom would send them over despite mentioning it in their last call.   
The amount he got was more than enough for him and while the letter stated that he should share those with his members, the blonde dancer had hoped that he could have them all for himself. It had been too long and since his diet had been successful, he wanted to celebrate it with a super cheat day. 

Unfortunately, when he was about to bring his treasure from the post-box outside of their dorm to his room, he came across Sukai. “Your family sent you some food?”   
“Yes, but nothing special.” The blonde one tried to sound as unbothered as possible, so that the other one wouldn't suspect anything. It wasn’t like Shosei disliked Sukai, it was right the opposite, but right now, he wanted to avoid him at all cost to protect his precious takoyaki.   
“So? What did you get? Matcha sweets?” While Sukai’s face seemed to be unbothered as always, something in his voice made Shosei suspect that he was seeing through his act.   
“I think yes. Finally, some sweets that are save from Ren.” 

He passed Sukai and wanted to run into his room, but it took one look at the opened package for brown haired one and he realised the main content of the package. “You got takoyaki?”   
There was no way of denying it anymore, but Shosei still didn’t want to share it, so he tried to dash to his room. Yet before he took even three steps his back was pressed to wall and Sukai was right in front of him. “I hope you don’t mind sharing them.”   
Of course, Shosei minded sharing them, yet being pressed against the wall by the slightly taller one made his heart beat like crazy and denying his wish impossible. “S-Sure you can have some. But we need to warm them up first.”   
“Of course. Cold takoyaki are disgusting.” 

Sukai let go of him, yet he stayed right behind Shosei on the way to his room. After unlocking the door, the blonde haired one thought about slipping into the room and locking the door again without letting the other one enter for a moment. However, the parcel was too big. He had no choice but to share his treasured food, yet he was determined to make it as difficult as possible for the other one to get some of those delicious octopus' balls. They might be friends, but food was more important.   
In his room he went straight to the small kitchen corner and stored the other contents for the parcel into the cabinets. He hoped to hide at least some of the balls, but he could feel Sukai observing every movement he did. It made him beyond nervous. 

Recently, Sukai’s presence always had some kind of effect to him and he had no idea why. They’ve been in the same group for a few months already and they met for the first time nearly a year ago, but since a few weeks Shosei’s heart started to beat faster every time the brown haired one was close. It wasn’t as bad when they had their gaming sessions with Syoya, maybe because they weren’t in the same place physically, but each time there were at the same place Shosei’s mind and heart focused on the other one. That was another reason why he had tried to avoid him earlier. Now eating in peace wasn’t an option anymore, too. 

Shosei put both takoyaki trays into the microwave and started the machine. Because only smoking hot balls were the best, it took a while to heat them up, so he had nothing to do the next few minutes.   
“I can’t believe you wanted to hide those from me. First Syoya with the beef he got from his family and now you too. Are you really my friends?” Sukai had made himself already comfortable on the blonde one’s sofa and even hugged his pompom purin plushie.   
“I was craving it for so long.”   
“Syoya said the same.” 

“Why don’t you ask your family to send you something?”   
Suddenly, Sukai’s face became more serious. “I don’t know.. It kinda feels wrong? We are supposed to provide for ourselves as debuted idols now. I don’t want to bother them.”   
While Sukai had a point in that, that explanation didn’t sit perfectly with the dancer. “But bothering your members is fine?”   
“Sharing his caring. Right Pom?” With a returned smile, Sukai hugged the plushie more and the actual owner couldn’t help but smile too. 

Sukai might look cold to people who didn’t know him and he used his poker face to make things go the way he wanted them to go more than once, yet actually he was a very sweet and caring person who thought of others first and never failed to make his friends laugh. Also, if Shosei was honest, that duality was the thing he liked about Sukai. On the one hand, he was someone cool and collected, but actually he was a sweetheart and a funny friend. Whoever would date him in the future, once they were allowed to date, would be lucky. It made Shosei wonder if he could find someone that amazing, too. 

The ping of the microwave pulled the dancer back to the reality. He returned to the kitchen and took out the trays carefully. He didn’t want to burn himself, yet when he returned to the table and tried to put them on the table, he accidently touched the hot lid. “Wah hot.”   
“Sometimes you are clumsy, Shosei.”   
“You could have helped me.”   
“You were so fast, I couldn’t even ask you if you needed help.” The brown haired one leaned over the table. “Let me see.”   
“It’s fine..” The blonde one was a bit embarrassed by his actions. It was so typical for him to mess up in such moments. 

However, it seemed like Sukai didn’t accept a no on that day, so he took the blonde’s hand anyway. “It doesn’t look bad, but just to be sure...” Suddenly, Sukai kissed the fingers which were slightly red because of the contact with the hot food. While the action didn’t reduce the redness of his fingers, he caused a deep red shade on Shosei’s face. “A special treatment from my sister. It makes heal everything faster.”   
The dancer was pretty sure that this wasn’t some kind of treatment but some kind of torture. His heart was going wild again and his face felt hotter than the takoyaki. “Th-thanks.” 

As much as Sukai’s actions messed up his thoughts, Shosei couldn’t help but to feel annoyed by that, too. All he wanted was to eat the octopus’ balls in peace, yet the other one had messed up his mind and his plans. It irritated him and he didn’t want him to let go easily.   
All of sudden, an idea came into his mind and he pulled out his phone. His opposite didn’t seem to suspect anything when he pulled both trays to himself and took the lid of. Then he searched up a picture from the other one and acted like he was feeding it with his chopsticks.   
“What the hell are you doing?”   
“Feeding a nice Sukai.”   
“That’s a picture of me.” 

“Yes, and it’s much nicer than the original one.”   
“That’s how you thank me for treating your burn?” Sukai replied in a slightly whiny tone, but Shosei could see the slight smile on his face.   
“Yes, that Sukai doesn’t come into my room, takes my Pom away and demands food from me.”   
“Sharing is caring, Shosei. I thought you like me.”   
The thought of “I like you more than I should” shoot through Shosei’s brain, but he didn’t voice it. “I like this quiet Sukai more.”   
“Since when are you so mean, Angel?” 

It was rare that anyone besides the fans called him an angel and the way Sukai emphasised that nickname with his low voice made Shosei’s heart skip a beat and him nearly dropping the octopus’ ball he was holding. Of course, the other one saw this reaction and smirked. “You should feed the real me, Angel.”   
Shosei wanted to make a witty comeback, yet his tongue was tied. The low voice and the nickname were too much for his brain to act normally. Without a functioning brain his hands acted on their own and moved the nearly dropped ball towards Sukai’s mouth. Luckily, his opposite ate it without any more dangerous remarks. “They are delicious.” 

Shosei had no idea what to do in that moment, but occupying himself with the food in front of him seemed like a good idea, so he wanted to eat one, too, yet when he was about to take one between his chopsticks, Sukai took them from him and held them with a ball in front of him. “Say ah~”   
His brain wasn't functioning well in that moment, so he dutifully opened his mouth and ate it. He only half registered the delicious taste because the whole situation made his mind go crazy. 

They exchanged a few balls in this way until Sukai unexpectedly said: “I was wondering earlier what I should write in my next fan mail. I guess I know what to write now.”   
“The fans will freak out when they imagine you feeding them.” The dancer was speaking from experience. The whole situation had made him freak out already.   
“That’s what they like.”   
“I dunno. I’ve heard that some people dislike the boyfriend content.” At least that was what Mame had told him earlier. Their youngest member was good in stalking their fans somehow.   
“Then should I tell them I was feeding you?”   
“They won’t believe you.”   
“I could attach a picture.” 

Even though the mailing service was named private mail that moment was far too private to be shared with friends. Just imagining that there was a picture of that moment made Shosei’s heart speed up again. “Not a good idea.” If there was such a picture, he had to admit that he wanted to have it for himself.  
“I could do it like you did it earlier with my picture.”   
“Hey, that was my idea.” 

Eventually, they both decided to write a mail with the content of feeding each other’s pictures. To take the pics properly they needed each other’s help anyway and it turned out to be a good laugh for both of them.   
Joking around like this made Shosei’s heart calm down and he could finish his tray on his own.   
“Tell your mother my thanks. Those takoyaki were awesome.”   
“I will, but you owe me some of your grandmother’s gyoza now.”   
“I guess I have to ask her now.” 

At least Sukai was nice enough to clean the table for him and Shosei could take back his plushie in the meantime. When he hugged it, he noticed that it was smelling like the brown haired one. He liked the fragrance Sukai was using and while Shosei had no idea about perfumes at all, it seemed fitting for his friend. The smell had the same balance of coolness and sweetness that Sukai’s personality also had. 

Speaking of sweetness when Sukai returned from the kitchen, he pulled Shosei into a hug which surprised the blonde one. “What are you doing?”   
“Hugging Pompom Purin.”   
“But I’m hugging Pom right now.”   
“The plushie one, yes. I’m hugging the real one right now.”   
Once again Shosei’s face became warm. “Stop it.”   
“You don’t like it?” 

Sukai might be a teaser sometimes, but when he noticed how uncomfortable Shosei seemed he broke the hug. Yet unexpectedly, his arms were pulled around the blonde one again.   
“I like it. I just like you too much.” Shosei’s voice was barely audible in that moment because he had buried his face into the head of the plushie.   
The brown haired one had heard him, yet he wanted to hear it clearly to make sure that his minds hadn’t played any trick on him. Gently, he made Shosei rise his head and look him into the eyes. “What do you like, Shosei?” 

Just like the case before their meal, Shosei knew that there was no way of escaping the situation, yet his mouth felt dry and it was difficult to speak. Once more, his voice was barely audible besides just speaking one word, yet this time he wanted to make the other one loose his calm, too, so the “you” was followed by pressing his lips on Sukai’s ones.   
It worked indeed. Being so close to him, having their chests pressed to each other due the hug, made Shosei feel how the brown haired one’s heart speed up and it took him a moment to kiss back. 

Eventually, the kiss became deeper and Sukai pulled Shosei with him when he decided to fall back on the sofa. They didn’t break the kiss during that action, both being to intoxicated by the other’s taste. The mix of the taste of their favourite dish and the other one’s own taste was too addicting and the fact that both had downplayed their feelings for the other one surely played a role in that, too. They only parted once the lack of oxygen forced them to, yet their bodies stayed glued to each other.   
“Glad you are feeling the same, Angel.”   
“You seem to like that name for me.” Somehow, Shosei was still embarrassed and tried to look down, yet Sukai took his face in his hands and made him raise his head again.   
“Because you are one. One that I’m not willing to share.”   
Again, their lips locked and it made Shosei want to share the other man even less than his octopus’ balls earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> SkySei nation, how are we feeling today? Awesome, right?  
> I knew I should be doing something else, but I couldn't help but to write today haha  
> I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy AU~  
> See ya~
> 
> PS: @RenKumi   
> watch those kids and step up your game now.   
> I'm straving.


End file.
